


AU - Thrall

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [54]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fantasy elements, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6





	AU - Thrall

Starrk examined the man tied to his bed with pleasure and anticipation. The man was very strong and muscular, his body lightly furred in all kinds of places. He was also glaring, his grey eyes narrowed and filled with fire.

"I won't tell you anything, no matter what you do to me." He said and Starrk couldn't help but laugh. Really?

"I assure you, you will tell me anything I want to know and quite a bit I don't." After all, he really didn't give a damn about Aizen's questions. He mostly wanted to hear the sounds the man could make in the throes of passion. "But perhaps we'll begin slowly…" Reaching for a bottle of oil, he spread it on his hands and rubbed it a bit, warming the cold liquid. Then he gripped the mans' left foot, beginning to massage the flesh. Starrk glanced up to see the man had lifted his head and was looking down at him, the anger in his eyes suddenly replaced with surprise.

"Are you intending to seduce me or question me?" The man said, sounding bemused but cautious. Starrk smiled as he dug his fingers in, making him gasp.

"A bit of column A, a bit of column B… forgive me, what is your name?" Aizen had told him but he'd forgotten. It was probably in the file he'd been given but Starrk hated reading all those boring details.

"Kyoraku Shunsui… you didn't even know that? You seem a poor interrogator, Espada-san." He sounded very bemused, now, but there was an undertone of worry. That was very intelligent of him and Starrk smiled as he moved to the other foot.

"Actually, I am an excellent interrogator. A few days in my care, a week at the most, and you will tell Aizen anything he could possibly want to know." Starrk said and felt the flesh beneath his hands tense a bit. "Do you want to know how it will work or would you rather it be a surprise?"

"Tell me." Shunsui said, his voice tight and controlled. Starrk smiled as he looked up again to see the man glaring at him. That burning spark of anger was back, which excited him. He couldn't wait to begin feeling the man succumbing to his power, losing himself to the thrall.

"How much do you know about nymphs?" He asked and the man blinked at him, the anger being partially replaced with confusion. The question seemed to have absolutely nothing to do with anything. After a moment, though, the man answered.

"They are female nature spirits. They live in various environs, forming colonies." He said, which was true as far as it went. "They will mate with human men and the weak can be enthralled to their beauty, seeking them out desperately until the nymphs kill them. They can be very violent. But what does this have to do with you, Espada-san?"

"Everything. You see, I am a male nymph." He said lightly and Shunsui looked at him in disbelief. "Allow me to fill the gaps in your knowledge." There were plenty of those, which was no surprise. Humans knew very little about nymphs.

"Normally, nymphs reproduce with human men." He started, continuing his massage, working on Shunsui's calves. "That is why, despite the danger of nymph thrall, they still mate with your kind. They really have very little use for human men aside from reproducing… nymphs love to play with each other." It was a very lesbian culture. "Almost always, the children born are female nymphs. Once in a while, a human child is born. Almost always, they are drowned." He said and saw Shunsui swallow. "Sometimes the nymph will deliver it to the nearest human settlement. They do not raise such children."

"However, perhaps once every thousand years, a male nymph is born." Starrk said softly, before smiling. He knew it was a wicked smile. "We are considered to be children of the gods, Estosa and Martoka." Those were the twin gods of the forest. "Nymphs fear and revere us. Male nymphs are raised to adulthood but then driven away. The reason is necessity… nymphs are highly sexual beings and we are no exception. But male nymphs have a power so great, a thrall so potent that they can enthrall other nymphs." Starrk paused before shrugging. "Entire colonies have fallen under their sway. So instead, we are driven away."

"Magically speaking, a male nymph is unspeakably potent. That is why I am the Primera Espada." Not something Shunsui would have known and Starrk saw him swallow. "Even without any training, we could fight one of your taichou to a standstill. With training we become vastly powerful. I have been trained by Aizen himself." And despite his foibles, he was considered the most valuable of minions. "Of course, there are issues. Like all nymphs, I have large sexual appetites. However, I have been forbidden to have sex with any of Aizen's other minions. I ruined two of them, you see." He said wryly, remembering the incidents. Aizen had not been impressed. "So I am normally given slaves and prisoners to satisfy myself. You are the latter and I'm hopeful that you will last for some time."

"How does your thrall kill? Do you feed on life like an incubus?" Shunsui said, his voice controlled. Starrk shook his head.

"Not at all. My thrall kills by potency alone. Those who succumb too fully forget to eat and drink, consumed with nothing but their need for me. I can order them to take of themselves but they do a rather poor job of it and it's all so tedious. I generally kill my thralls when they reach that stage." Starrk said and saw the man swallow. "However, the process takes much longer with those who are mentally and mystically strong. Some can even find a balance with my thrall, a point where the binding ceases to increase. I only had it happen once, though, and she died." Starrk couldn't help the sadness that entered his voice. "I hope you will be like that. It would be nice to have a permanent partner." Going through a merry-go-round of slaves could become wearying.

"I see. And this thrall will force me to tell you what you want to know?" Shunsui asked and Starrk considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not precisely. You will be desperate to please me, meet my every desire. You will tell me because you want to make me happy." He said simply and as he moved up to the man's thighs, working on the hard muscles there. He smiled as he glanced over what lay between the man's legs. It was impressively large and he looked forward to seeing it swollen with blood, aching with need for him.

"I see… you will forgive me if I try to resist?" Shunsui said lightly but with an undertone that reminded Starrk of molten iron. He just gave the man a smile before gently kissing his furry stomach.

"You can try. No one ever has before." And Starrk had taken men this powerful before. He didn't think even Aizen himself would be immune to his thrall. Of course, his mentor and commander was far too wise to ever touch Starrk in an intimate manner. "What a handsome man you are." Starrk murmured before running his oil-damp hands over that thick member. He heard Shunsui's indrawn breath but hardly cared as he began stimulating that flesh. Starrk had no real standards – his desires could become painful so he would mate with anything he was given – but Shunsui really was handsome. He liked the body hair, quite a bit.

Shunsui was struggling to avoid becoming aroused. Starrk could see it on his face, the tightly clenched jaw and closed eyes. Smiling, he let his energy breath out through the room. It was full of desire, a cloud of lustful need. Shunsui's eyes opened in surprise and Starrk saw it as the man fell under his spell, felt the member in his hands becoming stiff and ready. Smiling to himself, he gently took that heavy flesh into his mouth.

The sound Shunsui made went straight to his instincts and Starrk half-closed his eyes, bringing that thick member deep into his throat. He rested his hands on those furry thighs, nails delicately pricking the skin as the man arched, his whole body almost vibrating with tension. It tasted like… like warm summer sun, like warmth in the winter. He had no idea why it tasted like that but it did, and Starrk savored it.

He pulled away before Shunsui could cum, hearing the ragged breathing and smiling as he gently blew on that overheated flesh. Then he drew himself up onto the man's body, smiling at the look on his face. Then he gripped that shaft before abruptly impaling himself on it.

Starrk's breath hissed out in a combination of pain and pleasure as that thick cock filled him, scraping across his prostate in the process. Looking into Shunsui's face, he saw the man was gasping harshly, his grey eyes wide as he experienced the tight heat around his cock. Starrk smiled, cupping his cheek as those eyes gradually focused on him.

"It feels good, doesn't it? It only gets better." He told Shunsui with the assurance of long experience. The more fully someone fell under his thrall, the more intense the carnal experience became. It was part of what made the nymph thrall so irresistible. "Now…" He moved his hips and Shunsui responded, thrusting up against him with a harsh, desperate sound. "Ah." Starrk took his time, resting his hands on that furry belly as he teased Shunsui with the movements of his body. The man was desperate to thrust against him, take him in a hard rhythm, but Starrk would not allow it. He would draw this out and deepen his thrall as much as possible…

Vaguely, he could feel his power beginning to wind around the other man's, in a manner similar to a parasitical vine. Starrk couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. He'd tried in the past, but the thrall was not under his conscious control. That was why it was so powerful…

He didn't care about that right now, though. Starrk didn't care about anything except the man in his body, the power and pleasure of their coupling. He surrendered himself to the pleasure, riding the man so that heavy cock continued to hit his prostate, drawing lustful moans and warm gasps from him. He met wide grey eyes, seeing the matching pleasure in his partner's face.

"Kami, you are so handsome." Starrk gasped, resting his hands on Shunsui's chest. "So strong…" He would give anything to have this man with him forever. Not just for the fucking but to finally have a partner again, someone who would not leave him like all of the others…

"Oh kami… no, I… can't…" Shunsui moaned and Starrk could feel him trying to resist the thrall. That pleased him. He didn't want the man to just give up. If he did, this wouldn't be very fun. Starrk shuddered, half-closing his eyes as that heavy member tormented him. It felt so amazing… He ran his hands over those hard muscles, enjoying the hair and the way Shunsui's body felt. Sweat was starting to dampen that warm skin and Starrk met his eyes, seeing the aching desire there. The rage from before had been replaced by nothing but need…

Starrk allowed the speed to increase, allowed Shunsui to go faster. He stroked a hand through the coarse hair of his pubic patch, shuddering as that heavy cock continued to hit his prostate. He was getting closer and he could feel that Shunsui was too. His breathing was coming fast and heavy, his eyes rolling back as his body arched almost off the bed. Starrk shuddered as he felt that member pulse inside him, the wave of pleasure coming to a nearly painful point. He heard his own cry of pleasure, saw the blue flare of power as his energy flowed freely through the room. The beauty and curse that was his power, it slid through the man he had mounted, stroking his nerves and giving him even more pleasure even as he orgasmed.

The moment was intense and prolonged, but it gradually came to an end. Starrk smiled down at the sweaty, gasping man beneath him, gently running his fingers through the curly hair of his pubic patch. Shunsui swallowed, gazing up at him with hazy eyes. The haze cleared, though, and as sense returned a mask fell over Shunsui's face. Starrk smiled in pleasure as he felt the echo of emotions through the bond that was already forming. Horror, fear and just a touch of despair…

"Please, don't do this." Shunsui whispered and Starrk's smile turned into a frown. The thrall was in its' infancy stages. If he never touched Shunsui again he would shake it off, free himself completely. But…

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, Aizen would have my balls. For someone like you, this is the fastest and surest method of interrogation." Shunsui was a strong man and would resist well under torture. He was also clever and would spin them lies and misdirections… but not with Starrk's thrall binding his mind and soul. Starrk slowly pulled himself free of the other man's body, sighing slightly at the feeling. So very pleasant… then he reached over and rang a bell. He was pulling on a robe when two of the prison guards arrived to collect the man. "Bring him back tomorrow morning, after breakfast." He would be having sex with Shunsui twice a day, as his duties permitted. And having sex with Shunsui was a duty, for now at least. Starrk smiled as he watched them cast a sleeping spell over the man, then carry him out.

It was a duty he would very much enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Starrk was displeased to catch Lilynette in his bedroom with Shunsui.

Not that anything was going on. Shunsui had been chained down on his belly, this time, with a cushion elevating his hips slightly. It was a position that invited mounting and Starrk salivated a bit at the thought. How he would enjoy putting his body into that tight, moist heat…

But Lilynette was there, chatting with the man. That worried him in so many ways… Lilynette wasn't stupid but she was an innocent girl and Shunsui was a wily old man. No doubt he'd extended his youth with magic, just like Aizen. A match of wits would end up with Lilynette being soundly defeated.

Worse yet, Lilynette was a nymph and just verging on puberty. A strong, unrelated male would exert a strong lure. That wouldn't matter when Shunsui was safely under thrall – Starrk might even share him then – but right now, it posed a huge threat. If Lilynette helped the man escape…

"Lilynette." She looked up guiltily at the sound of his voice and Shunsui glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to him!" She said quickly as he stared at her disapprovingly. "I just want to get to know him! He's really strong, I'm hoping I'll have a second dad." That diffused his anger, as she'd known it would. Starrk sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead. He knew she was manipulating him but he so regretted the loss of her mother…

"We'll see. Go to your lessons." He said firmly and she scampered out. Gazing over Shunsui for a moment, he sighed. "If you dare to harm a hair on her head, I will gut you." He said in a quiet, but deadly tone as he began to disrobe. There was a small laugh from the bed.

"She hardly has much to fear from me, Espada-san." He said with a smile, lightly yanking on his chains. Starrk regarded that with a jaundiced outlook.

"I'm certain you are an experienced manipulator, Taichou-san. Did she tell you about her mother?" Starrk asked. He hoped she hadn't, Lilynette was not supposed to babble about such things. Shunsui gave him a puzzled look.

"No. She only told me that she's your daughter." He said and Starrk felt a touch relieved at that. Still… for his purposes, it might be better for Shunsui to know. Finding a bottle of oil, he rubbed it between his hands to warm it. He liked to begin such things with a massage. He found it relaxing and it served to get his victim's guard down.

"Her mother was the only person to ever not fall completely into my thrall. You likely knew her… her name was Unohana Retsu." He said and saw Shunsui glance over his shoulder, wide-eyed.

"But that's impossible! She died thirteen years ago." He protested and Starrk laughed softly.

"That was Aizen's illusion powers at work." He explained as he began his massage, working on Shunsui's back. The muscles were very tense, not surprisingly. "She was actually given to me for questioning. He made it look like she'd died to stop any annoying rescue attempts." Starrk paused as he found a knot, working on loosening the muscles as Shunsui hissed. "After that, he used his powers to create a false history for her… everyone here, from the lowest slave to the Espada themselves, was ignorant of her origins." Starrk paused for a moment, just remembering. "She became pregnant with my Lilynette just two months after she was given to me. I was so happy… and I was even happier a year later, when I realized my thrall was no longer increasing." He'd been joyous, to realize that one person was finally safe. "We were all so happy together." That time… it had been the best time of his life. Aizen had been pleased, too. Unohana had been a great addition to his forces and no longer needing to supply Starrk with slaves and prisoners had been a relief to him.

"What happened?" Shunsui's voice was soft and Starrk sighed, moving down his back a bit before he continued the story.

"Just something stupid… There was a terrible ice storm, so bad that all the barracks were affected. One of them collapsed and there were many people badly hurt. We were moving the men to an open field but there was a tree… a branch broke and fell. It hit her as she passed beneath." Starrk felt deeply pained as he remembered. "The other healers tried to save her but there was no hope." She'd died instantly. "At least it was painless." A great shock to him and Lilynette, though. They had pulled through it together.

"I'm sorry. She was a remarkable woman. We all missed her very much." Shunsui sounded quietly grief stricken and Starrk was reminded that he might have been very close to Retsu. He reached up to gently run a hand over those muscular shoulders, lending a bit of silent comfort. "I can't believe she was alive for so long… was she happy?" He asked and Starrk could tell the answer meant a great deal to him. How close had they been? Retsu hadn't told him about her past life, much. When Lilynette had asked she'd said it was best to look forward.

"She was very happy. Lilynette was the light of her life." Starrk said truthfully and felt Shunsui sigh beneath his hands, felt a bit of tension leaving the man. "Myself… I don't really know. My thrall distorts free will." He would never know if any of his lovers truly did love him, beneath it. That was something he'd accepted a very long time ago. "But she loved Lilynette very much." His thrall could have made her forget her daughter, treat her as a rival for Starrk's attention. Instead, she had held them both in her heart. "Mmm, this is depressing. And I'm afraid I do need something from you…" His bodily urges could not be denied. Starrk moved up the bound man and began to gently prepare him, sliding a finger past his opening and spreading the oil inside. He felt the stiffness in the man beneath him and breathed out a bit of his power. It didn't help as much as he would have expected. "Are you an anal virgin?" He had a feeling… there was a pause before Shunsui made a small nod. "It will be fine, I promise."

"Yes, I know. I'm just… apprehensive." Shunsui said and Starrk was sure 'afraid' was more accurate. Gently resting a kiss on warm skin, he continued what he was doing, spreading that oil and searching for what he knew was there. "Uh!" Shunsui grunted as Starrk found the right spot, pausing to gently stimulate that point. "Ah… I see…" He murmured, grey eyes half-closing as the lustful energy in the air truly reached him. Starrk smiled as he continued to stretch out the other man, reaching under him to stroke his cock. The pillow came in handy… he just had to move it a bit, freeing the other man's length for his attentions but keeping his hips lifted from the bed.

"You feel so tight in there." Starrk murmured, feeling his own lust rising. He was already hard and ready for the man beneath him. "Ah, kami, I can't wait." He needed this, needed to feel that tight heat around his cock. Pulling away his fingers he moved up, gripping Shunsui's hips.

Starrk watched the man carefully as he slowly, teasingly slid himself inside. He took it very slow, drawing out the moment. That was mostly to see Shunsui's reactions, but it had the side benefit of easing things for him. The way he tensed, feeling his body being breached that way for the first time… the way his jaw clenched, the sound he made as Starrk slowly brushed over that spot within him… it was bliss. Starrk sighed as he was fully sheathed, pausing a moment to give Shunsui time to adjust. He could feel the man trembling, the heavy breathing.

Smiling to himself, he slowly withdrew before sliding back in, finding Shunsui's prostate with unerring accuracy. The sound he made at that was something between a gasp and a groan and hit Starrk's instincts hard. He had to restrain himself, speeding his thrusts only slowly. He didn't want to hurt his unwilling partner…

The earlier power he'd left behind in the man was quickly reinforced by their coupling. Starrk groaned as he felt it, felt the connection deepening. It gave him just a touch of awareness of Shunsui's body and he felt the ache, the need… reaching beneath Shunsui he began to stroke him in time with the thrusts, enhancing his pleasure. The chains clinked as the man gripped the blankets, his head down as the sensations continued to roll over him.

"Kami… oh kami…" Shunsui jerked his hips back, matching Starrk's thrusts. "You… how…" Starrk could easily interpret the incoherent words. How could he be doing this?

"Nymph." He murmured into the man's ear, before kissing his throat. The slightly salty taste of his sweat, the warmth of the flesh, the heavy pulse of the blood rushing through his body… ah, this was bliss. "You see why the weak willed fall to us so easily…" This was why female nymphs hated mating with humans. The strong could pull away from the trap but the weak would always want more. "Hn…" Starrk slid an arm around the other man's chest, resting most of his weight on Shunsui as he took the man harder, faster. The lustful sounds leaving the other man's mouth were so intoxicating…

Starrk shuddered as he felt his climax coming, the pressure building in his loins. It felt amazing… he drew it out as much as he could, stroking Shunsui feverishly and making the other man jerk against his chains, shuddering at the feeling. Then the moment came and Starrk cried out, hearing his own voice raised in pleasure. Shunsui's voice harmonized with his as the power flowed between the two of them. Deepening the connection more, binding Shunsui closer and closer to his soul.

They gradually came down from that high, shuddering with the aftershocks. Starrk rested his face against that strong neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex, the wonderful masculine musk that was Kyoraku Shunsui. He wanted to snuggle against the man, hold that strong body close… wrap the very essence of the man around him like a blanket, so he would never, ever be alone.

But he knew the danger of that desire. Starrk sighed and slowly pulled away, letting his body fall free of the other man. Then he smiled, gently petting that sweaty ponytail. Although…

"You know, I would like to see you with your hair down." He hadn't seen that yet and the thought was intriguing. What would he look like? Shunsui looked over his shoulder, his eyes still glazed with pleasure.

"If you want." He murmured and Starrk smiled. Shunsui hadn't even thought about that ready assent. His mind and will were already falling to the thrall… but he hoped, with all his heart, that the powerful man wouldn't fall too far. Just enough to ensure his loyalty and please Aizen. Resting a gentle kiss on the man's cheek, he summoned the jailors again.

It would take him no longer than a week to bind this man, completely.

* * *

Starrk lay with Shunsui on a chaise lounge of fine white leather. He ran his fingers through that beautiful, thick hair. It was bound up in its usual ponytail, but this was not an intimate moment. Later, he would pull out that tie and feel that hair in his hands.

It was five days later and the man wasn't in chains anymore. They were unneeded. If Starrk closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel Shunsui's body, the rise and fall of his chest. It took no effort at all for him to feel Shunsui's warm contentment, the pleasure he felt at being so close to him. Although that was tempered by the miasma of ill emotions Shunsui experienced whenever he looked at the other man in the room.

"Now, Kyoraku. There are things I want to know…" Aizen said pleasantly and Starrk gently nudged his pet. Shunsui looked up at him, his grey eyes searching and Starrk gently cupped a cheek. He felt how desperately his pet wanted to please him, beneath his reluctance. It would only take a small push…

"Shunsui, please do this for me." He said softly and felt the reluctance coming apart. "It would make me very happy." Shunsui close his eyes for a moment before nodding. Then he looked at Aizen.

"What do you need to know?" He asked and the questioning quickly became boring for Starrk. He did not concern himself with strategy, only tactics. He was Aizen's tool, his sword, and would slice apart enemies as he bid.

What Starrk did devote himself to was monitoring Shunsui's mood, the connection between them. That was what made him the most efficient of interrogators. At one point he lifted a hand, signaling Aizen to stop.

"He's resisting." He said firmly. Shunsui had done it very well – his answers had come smoothly – but Starrk could sense that he'd been subtly lying. The resistance to the thrall was palpable. "Shunsui. Why are you doing that? Lying to Aizen-sama does not please me." He said softly, knowing his disappointment would be a crushing weight to the enthralled man. Shunsui shuddered, gripping his arms tightly as he lowered his head. Starrk could sense such anguish from him.

"My… Nanao… she could be hurt… if he…" The man said hoarsely and Starrk took the man in his arms, holding him close. He could feel Shunsui shuddering against him, wanting to please him yet so desperately wanting to save the one closest to him. There was a laugh from Aizen and Starrk looked up in surprise. He would have expected his master to be annoyed over this, not amused.

"Ah, Kyoraku, you have nothing to fear. Ise Nanao will be barred from active duty when I make my move." Aizen said and Shunsui looked up in confusion. "She will be very heavily pregnant, after all." He said and Starrk felt Shunsui's absolute shock followed by wonder and joy.

"She's…?" He said and Aizen nodded with an amused smile. "How do you know?" His pet asked with some suspicion and Aizen's smile widened.

"I have many spies in the Seireitei. Fairly low level, alas… but they have eyes and her condition is becoming obvious. It's hardly any kind of secret, after all." Aizen said and Starrk could tell he wasn't lying. Shunsui swallowed hard, burying his face in his hands for a moment as his shoulders shook with emotion. Starrk cuddled him close, pressing a kiss against his temple. "So you don't have to worry about her. I will take care to ensure she's taken alive in my victory." A bit optimistic there. "And returned to your loving arms. If Starrk does not object?"

"Not at all." He said instantly. Nymphs did not believe in fidelity at all. And perhaps, just perhaps, this Nanao could be an anchor for Shunsui, keeping him from falling into the thrall. Although… "She will have to share." He was willing to share his pet with a woman, but let her steal away his thrall? Not likely. Shunsui looked at him wide-eyed and Starrk thought his pet was trying to picture the whole thing. Aizen chuckled softly.

"How amusing. But for now… let's begin again." Aizen backtracked a bit, asking Shunsui a question he'd already answered. This time, though, the answer was slightly different and Starrk could feel the relaxation in his pet, the compliance with the thrall. He gently ran a hand through his hair, feeling the thick strands.

Soon, Aizen would have everything he needed. Then the final assault on Soul Society would begin.


End file.
